USUK-Bad Apple
by austrias-glory-hole
Summary: A fanmade song to the music of Bad Apple by Touhou based on the USUK relationship during the time of the Revolutionary War. Come take a peak! ;)


**AN: I wrote this song to Bad Apple a while back and I finally found something to do with it! It's for USUK, a Revolutionary War tribute. I really hope you like it! (Just in case you didn't know, A=America and B=Britain. Just sayin'.)**

**:3**

* * *

A) Rain is falling down and I'm caught without a shield  
As blood is washed away from the bare and broken battlefield  
Your neck is in my hands and your gun is at my chest  
As death and regret hazes my once bright eyes

This throbbing in my chest is a dark and awful pain  
And the blood that I have spilt has left a dark and red-hued stain  
Is what I'm doing now a giant and grave mistake?  
But it's not as if I have a choice on this dark age

(B) The British empire had become so strong and great  
Now I'm cursed to watch it fall and for me it is too late  
So allow this falling rain to wash all of me away  
For I cannot carry on, for I'm much too weak to stay

To continue living on with so much pain in my heart  
Is too much of you to ask, I'm about to fall apart  
Now there is no hope for me, sadly there isn't any more  
For all my hopes and dreams have been taken by the war

(B) How can I exist (A) Through the hate and harsh bloodlust  
I have taken your freedom I have stolen all your trust  
And so our destiny Is decided by our men  
(AB) Then will we be able to forgive all our hate and sin?

(A) I am sorry if I push (B) Please forgive me if I shove  
You're the one I care for most You are the one that I love  
It has become obvious That the both of us are stuck  
(AB) In this twisted game we stay. It's just an awful stroke of luck

(B) Even though my heart screams for you, I must ignore  
The feeling you give me; the one that makes me want you more  
(A) The harder that I try to escape your loving rule  
The more I realize that I really need you

(B) Even though I can't hold onto you anymore  
My heart still wants you close and to hold you on this blood-soaked shore  
(A) Your gun is at my chest and I'm crying bitter tears  
For being without you is my greatest fear, and,

(A) I want independence, yes this much is true  
But it tears me up inside knowing that I'm hurting you  
(B) Am I losing my mind and slowly going insane?  
And why is it that now I am questioning my ways?

(A) Even though staying with you makes me feel a mess  
I don't want to have to face this upcoming loneliness  
(B) But now, here I stand (A) Face-to-face with you again  
(AB) And the only way you'd stay (B) Is if I were the one to win

(B) Now I ask of you to overlook what I have done  
(A) Please know that I do not want to hurt you when I've won  
And when the white flag waves and rain-filled clouds disperse above  
(B) I will be and plead the gods "Allow this forbidden love!"

(A) Please tell me why I'm forced (B) To do this to you  
To revolt against my love To suppress the things you do  
But it is not my fault It's because of what we are  
(A) And now we will be able to mend our shattered, broken hearts

(AB) Us nations must do what our countrymen desire  
Even if we must ignore our loving hearts burning like fire  
Is it even possible for you to ever forgive me?  
How could I even ask? I've been far too cruel and mean

Our love is but a wish, a sweet, yet painful, distant dream  
Can we stride toward it soon so that you may be with me?  
(B) Because there's not a doubt (A) That I am in love with you  
(AB) But the question is (B) If you are in love with me too

(A) Will the both of us (B) Be able to just be men?  
To be Alfred F Jones And me, Arthur Kirkland  
(B) Because those blue eyes that I love (A) And those green eyes burning bright  
(AB) They are tearing me apart (A) They are hurting me to fight

(A) So I will force myself (B) To break away these heavy chains  
(AB) And to break away from fear; end all these conflicting pains  
Then soon enough this war will be over and done  
And once again our throbbing hearts will meet again and become one

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! :3**


End file.
